Pictures
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on 'Speed Racer: The Next Generation'. Speed helps Lucy with her photograpy. Takes place during the episode 'Comet Run'.


**Here's another SpeedxLucy story. Just something I thought of after watching the episode **_**Comet Run**_**, when Lucy was having trouble taking photos. So here's **_**Pictures**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer: The Next Generation.**

"Smile Speed!" Lucy said cheerfully, looking up from her spot where she sat on the bean bag chair near Speed's bed. Speed looked up from his homework, a handsome smile on his face as the camera flashed. Lucy checked the picture on the small screen on the back of the camera and shouted angrily, "Darn it!" Speed moved to sit next to her, peering at the picture. It was so blurry that you could barley see Speed.

"Let's face it," Lucy said sadly, "I'm the worst photographer ever."

"No you not," Speed said, "Remember I said I'd help you with your photography?" Lucy nodded. Speed stood up, holding a hand out to her.

"Well I'll help you now," he said. Lucy smiled as she took his hand and he helped her up. He led her outside of the school.

"Now hold up the camera," Speed instructed. Lucy did as she was told. Speed looked at her for a moment.

"Hold it like this," he said, putting his larger hands over hers and adjusting her hands on the camera. Lucy hoped Speed didn't notice the faint blush that stained her dark cheeks.

"Now keep your hands steady," he said in her ear, his breath brushing against her neck. _Easier said than done_, Lucy thought. With Speed standing so close to her and his hands on hers, it was hard to fight the trembling in her hands.

"Take a picture of that bird there," Speed said, removing one of his hands from Lucy's to point at a little blue bird perched on top of Annelise's car. Lucy zoomed in on the bird and snapped a picture.

"Oops," she said when the picture appeared on hte screen. She had zoomed in too much and only caught a bit of the birds wing. Speed grinned.

"Let's try that again," he said, "Zoom in again." Lucy pointed the camera at the bird, who remained perched on Annelise's car. She zoomed in slowly.

"Stop," Speed said. Lucy did as she was told.

"Now take the picture," Speed said. Lucy snapped the picture and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I did it!" she said excitedly as the picture appeared on the screen. It was a perfect picture of the blue bird.

"Good job," Speed said, glancing at the bird again, "But I don't think Annelise will be to happy." Lucy looked at the bird to see it flew away, but not after leaving a spot of white bird poop beind on the car. Lucy giggled.

"How do you know how to take such good pictures?" Lucy asked Speed as they made their way back to his room.

"I took alot of pictures when I was in an orphange when I was there," Speed said, "At first I tried to draw everything I saw, but I kinda sucked. One of the ladies noticed me struggling, so she gave me a camera. Ever since then, I liked to take pictures. I think it's so cool to have the ability to capture a moment."

"Do you still have any of the pictures?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah," Speed said.

"Can I see them?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Speed answered. When they made it back to his room, Speed went over to the bookshelf and pulled from the top most shelf a light blue photo album. He sat on his bed and opened it to the first page. Lucy sat next to him and saw that the first picture was of a young boy, about four years old, with dark eyes and messy brown hair. He was wearing a light blue and white striped shirt, jeans and white sneakers. He was smiling brightly, showing off two missing front teeth.

"Speed, is that you?" Lucy asked. Speed nodded.

"You were so cute!" Lucy cooed. Speed blushed. They flipped through the album, Speed pointing out his friends.

"You were Speed Racer for Halloween?" Lucy asked, pointing to a picture of Speed posing at about six in a Speed Racer costume, posing next to a little girl dressed as a witch and another little boy dressed as a cowboy.

"Yeah," Speed said, "The ladies in charge in the orphanage thought since my name was Speed Racer, it would be a fitting cotume." As they continued, Speed noticed something.

"You know, I just noticed that I don't have any pictures from my time here in this album," Speed said, "May I?" he pointed to Lucy's camera. Lucy handed it to him.

"Smile," he said. Lucy gave him a small smile, shy in front of a camera.

"Oh come on," Speed said, "I know you have a prettier smile than that." Lucy smile widened at the compliment and Speed snapped a picture.

"You look nice," he said. Lucy leaned over to look at the picture on the screen. She shrugged.

"Stop being so modest," Speed said nudging her playfully. Lucy grinned and looked up from the picture to Speed. At the same moment, Speed looked up and their dark eyes locked. A spark of electricity seemed to shoot through them. Lucy tried to avert her eyes, but felt trapped under Speed's dark gaze. She saw his hand, holding the camera, lower slowly to the bed, his eyes not wavering from hers.

"Speed..." Lucy began to say, but the sentence died in her throat as Speed slowly leaned toward her. Lucy had even forgotten what she was going to say. Her eyes fluttered closed as Speed's lips gently met hers. Lucy felt herself melt into the kiss, her hands resting on Speed's shoulders. The moment was broken however by a bright flash at Speed's hand. They jumped apart, glancing down at Speed's hand where the camera rested.

"My bad," Speed said, smiling shyly a Lucy, "I must have hit it by accident." He glanced down at the picture.

"Nice picture," he said with a grin. Lucy looked at the picture of them kissing and giggled.

"How about next time, we try that without the randomly flashing camera?" Speed suggested with a grin. Lucy smiled and their lips met once more in a soft kiss.

**There's **_**Pictures**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
